Moonlight
by bazingababy
Summary: Lyra Black is the sixteen year old daughter of ex-murderer and passing well-known pure-blood, Sirius Black. After last year's hectic year with the international scarring return of Lord Voldemort Lyra is hoping to have a smoother year but from the start everything seems to go downhill. - sequel to You Are Not Alone
1. Chapter 1

Lyra Black sat on her bed in the Orphanage. Her eyes were closed as a sliver of moonlight shone on her freckled face. Her recent years had matured her internally, the external proof in the form of scars and injuries.

Stars shown down with a little twinkle stored as night slowly ticked on. This was the first summer in Lyra's who 16 years that was peaceful – no abuse. She enjoyed healing her marks without any idiotic muggle adding to the bruising meaning a year's recovery was swift – physical recovery that is.

Lyra was nowhere near healed on the inside. She ached constantly at the loss of her father. It pained her so much to say she truly _was_ an orphan now. The memory of Sirius' death visited her in the form of nightmares. Every time she slept she saw Bellatrix Lestange's curse collide with her father's chest. It took only so much for tears not to escape constantly but she was strong – she had to be.

Apollo hooted when he heard his owner's sobs. His orange eyes faltered at Lyra's tear stained face as she rolled onto her side, the midnight blue eyes that had seen so much opening to look at the beautiful owl.

"Apollo." Lyra's voice croaked as she called to her owl. He hooted, landing on her lap while his head nuzzled his owner's arms in comfort.

"We have to be strong Apollo," She whispered, cuddling her beloved pet, "we have to do this."

* * *

**This is a small prologue - the rest will be up soon! Thank you to all of you who are following the story of Lyra:) I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've officially started it now - I hope you all love it just as much as me:)**

* * *

It was that time of year again; Summer.

The sun had decided to hide behind a thick blanket of iron clouds and not many people complained since it was England. Lyra was never fussed because the weather was really a priority of hers. She was more focused on others things like distracting her mind.

**Dear Remus,**

Thank you for the photo, I've never seen you all looking so young and stupid before (**_of course_**** you were the sensible one of them all even though I can clearly see you tying the fireworks to his robes). You must remind me next time we see each other to show you the photo he sent me for my 15th... It doesn't quite match up but still – it's worth the smile.**

Things have been very quiet here for once and you have no idea how happy I am. I've managed to complete my homework all in the first week meaning Snape cannot give me any grief or guilt in not completing his stupid essays. You know I forgot to mention but I've grown quite used to ol' Snivellus despite the fact he hates me and, well, you know why but I think he was the one who alerted the Order last year. I know it sounds silly but maybe I've actually gotten past Dad's grudge on him. We'll see this year I guess.

I do hope I get to see you soon... maybe before I go back to school?

Miss you,

Lyra

Lyra missed the company of Remus and Tonks over the summer and she knew very well it was because the realisation of her Dad's death finally hit. It hit her strong and she wasn't expecting it to be so bad.

Lyra was out in the city centre during the evening hoping the night air would clear her head but the second she thought of her father a strange force overcame her and her powers burst. The bench she was about to sit on seemed to blow up from a small explosion. Lyra jumped violently and the outburst scared everyone in sight. Instead of staying to ponder on what happen, she ran away fast.

This wasn't the only strange even to happen to her involving her mourning and each event worried her more. She had successfully destroyed an empty food kiosk, set fire to various benches and trees and almost killed a pair of dozing cats. These were minor accidents but each one scared Lyra because she couldn't control them nor could she remotely feel them until she felt any strong emotion.

She had a hunch that this was linked to the events last year but she didn't think she was traumatized.

Lyra sighed and sealed the letter before giving it to Apollo who already had Tonks' letter attached to her leg.

"Be safe Apollo." She told her owl before giving him a quick stroke. Apollo hooted softly before taking off into the rare cloudless and warming night. Lyra leant back into her chair and checked the time. The digital clock flashed 8pm.

"Shit!" Lyra swore. She was late for work.

Lyra had decided to take up a muggle waitressing job during the summer to keep her mind busy. She couldn't sit in her room in the Orphanage for six weeks cowering in the shadows, too scared to even think, so she took charge and got a part-time job waitressing in a small coffee shop in the centre of London.

She told Hermione of her plan and her best friend was thrilled that she decided to do something to keep her mind busy.

"It will help you take your mind off things. Trust me." Hermione told her over the muggle phone. Lyra tried to smile as she leant against one of the red telephone boxes but she couldn't. She rarely smiled at all these days.

"Yeah but I need help," Lyra checked the coast, "what shall I do about my arm? You may or may not have noticed but it's pretty much dead and I cannot bear to wear long sleeves in this humidity." Hermione snorted at her friend's famed sarcasm.

"I'll do a bit of research for you. I think I have an idea but I'll owl you something. I need to go but promise we'll see each other soon?"

Lyra bit her lip and dropped her gaze to the floor, "Of course 'Mione. Thanks."

* * *

Lyra yawned and fell into the seat below her and scrubbed away at the stubborn stain that was determined to stay on the table.

"See you later Lyra." One of Lyra's fellow employees called over with a smile and Lyra wished her a good night without withdrawing her gaze from the table. She heard the employee turn the 'open' sign round to 'closed'. A single strand fell from her messy bun abut she blew it away just as the door opened again with a tinkle.

"We're closed." Lyra called out, finally dropping her cloth but the quiet response made her frown. The customer stayed silent. Lyra stood up slowly with her back to the door and slowly reached for her wand from her pocket.

"I said we're closed – _Stupefy!_" Lyra shouted and the spell hit the masked Death Eater right in the chest. He landed on the floor with a loud thump. Lyra breathed out and kicked the man's shoe checking.

"I'm glad to know you're equipped at all times Miss Black."

Lyra turned in surprise to see Professor Dumbledore standing behind the bar. Lyra wanted to laugh at how strange it was to see her old, eccentric headmaster standing inside a small muggle coffee shop but instead she nodded, twirling her wand around in between her fingers.

"Professor, what's your favourite pair of socks?" She asked quietly and Dumbledore smiled.

"The woolly owl pair Professor Sprout gave to me as a Christmas pair. I'm glad to see you were prepared." He smiled and the corners of Lyra's lips tugged.

"Will it matter that I used magic outside of school?" Lyra asked, glancing down at the knocked out Death Eater and Dumbledore shook his head.

"It was in self-defence, I'm sure Minister Scrimgeour won't mind. Now I believe it's time we left here-,"

"But sir-," Lyra looked down again at the masked man.

"All in this coffee shop will be back the way it was by the morning. Now let's go."

Lyra blinked at her headmaster before removing her green apron, dumping in on the counter and walking out of the shop after Dumbledore. The street was dark and empty which was very lucky.

"Where are we going Professor?" Lyra asked as she walked beside him as they stopped on the outskirts of an even darker alleyway.

"You will see within a few seconds Lyra. Please grab my arm." He told her, his arm outstretched and Lyra took it cautiously. Her eyes were narrowed in suspicion about any hazards or mishaps but lately she didn't really care about what she did because quite frankly – when did anything in her life run smoothly?

The second she touched his arm she felt strangely familiar sentiment of her body being forced to squeeze inside of tight tube but it ended in a heartbeat. Lyra groaned and fell a little but regained her balance as she inspected her new surroundings. She was now standing on the pavement on a very clean suburban street.

"Sir, where are we?" Lyra asked softly but Professor Dumbledore simply nodded towards the house in front of them. Still confused, Lyra followed Dumbledore up the house that was numbered _4_. He knocked on the door and Lyra swore she heard someone yell inside. They stood there waiting for a few seconds before it opened to reveal a red, beefy man who was squinting up at Dumbledore with anger in his eyes. Lyra, who was still frowning, peered over Dumbledore's shoulder to catch a glimpse of the house.

""Good evening. You must be Mr. Dursley. I daresay Harry has told you I would be coming for him?"

Lyra blinked and side-stepped to see that none other than Harry Potter standing on the small staircase holding a brass telescope in one hand and a pair of trainers in the other. His slightly anxious expression changed the instant he saw Lyra.

That was the first time Lyra had smiled in weeks.

_Please Review! Thank you:)_


	3. Chapter 3

"I assume, regardless of your lack of awareness that we were coming, you will invite us warmly into your home? I can imagine you wouldn't want us on your doorstep?"

Dumbledore stepped into the house and Lyra followed quickly, hoping not to draw attention to her. This was difficult since Mr Dursley seemed to have trouble taking his squinting eyes off of Dumbledore. Harry slowly descended the steps and stood in between his headmaster and Lyra.

"Good evening Harry." Dumbledore remarked as he looked at the 16 year old Potter who was trying hard to refrain himself from hugging his best friend.

The kitchen door opened and out walked a blonde woman holding a bottle of cleaning spray. She looked at the group and dropped the bottle in utter shock.

"Petunia, how lovely it is to meet you – Albus Dumbledore. Now, please may we get down to business? I believe that I need to escort Harry and Miss Black here to their final destination."

Mr and Mrs Dursley moved their gaze from Dumbledore and Harry to Lyra. She gulped and gave them a little wave. Lyra felt as if the Dursleys' gazes were flaming spotlights as she felt her cheeks heat slightly. Petunia blinked rapidly before moving out of the living room doorway.

The Dursleys and Dumbledore filed in quickly but Harry grabbed Lyra's arm and pulled her into a hug.

"You didn't tell me _you_ were coming with him?" Harry whispered and Lyra shrugged, tightening the hug.

"I didn't know; he just turned up!" Lyra replied but before Harry responded, Dumbledore called them inside the next room.

Harry and Lyra sat down on a particularly flowery two-seater that matched another couch opposite them. On that couch sat Harry's aunt, uncle and what she guessed to be his humungous cousin Dudley. Dudley had no trouble (or embarrassment) in hiding his stare that never retracted from Lyra. She shuffled uncomfortably.

Dumbledore, once he conjured an armchair and a bottle of mead, revealed a pile of documents from his robes and adjusted his spectacles.

"I'm here to discuss a matter that has caused the Order of the Phoenix a bit of trouble. Firstly however I must inform you that Sirius's will was discovered a week ago."

Lyra instantly grabbed Harry's arm while he choked a little on his mead. His aunt and uncle looked over suspiciously. They didn't know how to respond to this except for, "Ok."

"This is fairly straightforward since you two are the only people he has left anything to. Lyra, as they only heir to the Black family since your uncle Regulus was childless, you have inherited the Black vaults and they have already been transferred into your own account-,"

"_Vaults_? I would like to share them with Harry. I can't have it all!" Lyra exclaimed and Harry shook his head.

"I have enough Lyra. He's your father-,"

"And your godfather Harry-,"

"Wait – your godfather is dead?" Vernon Dursley interrupted coarsely and both Harry and Lyra shot him a look.

"She's having all the vaults." Harry told Dumbledore who peeked over his glasses to inspect the pair as he wrote something down on the documents. Lyra rolled her eyes and put a finger in the air to indicate that Harry was to have at least one. Suspicious to Dumbledore's nod towards the girl, Harry looked back at Lyra who smiled innocently.

"Carry on Professor." Lyra suggested as Harry simply shook his head.

"Yes. The problem we are concerned about is that Sirius has also left you a joint contract to number twelve, Grimmauld Place."  
Harry looked at Lyra who seemed to stare hard at one of the flowers on the couch. She felt her throat thump at the thought of going back to the house where her father fought solitude over the past year.

"Er I think-,"

"I want the Order to have it." Lyra interrupted Harry and Dumbledore stopped writing.

"That is generous Lyra but we cannot have it. Your families' tradition is for the heir in the direct line to take over possession of that house. There is no way no one else can have it due to multiple curses and bound spells. But if you deny the house I believe that after both you and Harry the house would fall into the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange."

"No – We'll have it." They both blurted out and Dumbledore nodded, hiding his smirk in the depths of his silver beard.

"Ok. As you have the house you do have everything it comes with including Kreacher the House Elf. As we are definite you are the heir there is no need for us to bring the elf here."

"I want him to work at Hogwarts." Lyra said with a breath. She was staring hard since she wished she would have him out of her sight rather than with Bellatrix. The elf didn't downright murder Sirius but he might as well have. He lied to her. She clenched her hands and breathed deeply in case of the worst rose to the surface.

"Very well," Dumbledore stood up with a smile, "ready to leave?"

* * *

"Professor, where are we?" Lyra asked for the third time that night. She was currently trekked down an unfamiliar high street with her headmaster and Harry in semi-darkness. They had just past a rather handsome village square but Dumbledore simply directed them to a row of large houses.

"Why do I get the feeling that we could get attacked at any second?" Lyra moaned and Harry shrugged.

"I don't know Lyra, why would anyone want to attack innocent school children?" He asked deadpanned.

"Innocent? Speak for yourself! I was, and probably still am, known as 'The Dangerous Black', remember?"

"And I'm now known as 'The Chosen One'. We're quite the pair aren't we?" He chortled and Lyra bit her lip with a smile.

"I guess we are," she brushed her hand through the air, "'The Dangerous and Black and Chosen One'."

Harry laughed but stopped the instant Dumbledore got his wand out. The pair copied their teacher and followed him into the garden of a neat stone cottage. Lyra admired the pretty house but her smile failed when she saw the door hanging off of its hinges.

"Be vigilant and follow me." Dumbledore told them calmly. Lyra held onto Harry's arm as they ventured into the house. The furniture inside had been thrown about, chairs upturned while ripped papers scattered the floor. The particles of cushion feathers still littered the air, fragments of glass and china lay dead while liquids of many sorts oozed over every surface.

"Sir what's happened?" Harry asked Dumbledore and the professor looked around.

"Something horrible by the looks of things..." He answered and Lyra scanned the room. She spotted an overstuffed, stripy armchair lying on its back. It was in perfect condition.

Pointing her wand towards the chair, she raised her whisper to a recognizable volume, "What about that chair Professor?"

Dumbledore and Harry walked over and within seconds Dumbledore smiled, poked the chair and sighed contentedly. "Well done. Lyra, Harry, I would like to introduce you to Horace Slughorn. Good evening Horace."

Lyra and Harry watched a mammoth man with a long moustache stand up with a frown adorn on his face. The longer Lyra looked at him, the more he reminded her of a walrus.

"Dear me Albus! Was there any need to poke me that hard?" Horace cried as he brushed himself down. Dumbledore smiled and took a minute to inspect the room while Harry edged towards a stack of pictures.

"I'm sorry Horace but can I ask you why this is all necessary? Were you expecting anyone?" Dumbledore gave Horace Slughorn a piercing look and he grunted.

"They've been chasing me Albus – Death Eaters are recruiting. You know I would never and they can't seem to get the message that I don't want to join so this," he gestured to the room, "is what I've been doing; hiding in muggle homes. The muggles that own this house are in the Canary Islands." Horace tutted and picked up his wand that still lay abandoned on the floor, "What give me away?" He asked curiously.

"Not what but _who_. Horace, I would like you to meet Lyra Black and Harry Potter." Harry walked back over to the man and he stared at them both for a couple of seconds before gaining composure.

"Ah... Harry Potter and Lyra Black... yes." Slughorn seemed to fade off topic but Dumbledore brought him back with the suggestion of tidying the room. Soon it was spotless and bright.

"Now Horace-,"

"I know what you're doing Albus. You want me to come back and teach but my answer is still no! Absolutely and positively no!" His voice shook but Dumbledore waved his hand lazily as if swatting a minute fly.

"I don't know what you're talking about Horace. Mind if I use your loo?" Dumbledore disappeared upstairs leaving Lyra, Harry and Slughorn to stand in an awkward silence. Lyra looked around the room while Harry began looking at the pictures again.

"They're all my students. All of them." Slughorn spoke up and caught Lyra's attention. She turned around and walked over to the wooden shelf to see Harry holding a picture of a classroom full of smiling students. Harry passed the picture to Lyra as Slughorn handed him another.

She inspected the students for a few seconds until she spotted them. A girl with wavy brown hair and dark eyes smiled and waved at Lyra as she jumped up onto a table. A girl with deep red hair joined her with her features carrying a laugh Lyra would never hear.

"Yes... Misses Giselle and Lily. Lovely girls and two of my favourite students. I'm quite sure you could recognise a few more in the photo," Slughorn passed Lyra another photo, "and in this."

Lyra peered down at what looked like the Slytherin Quidditch team when her father's face jumped out at her. She gasped but soon realized the black haired man wasn't her father, he just looked like it. Maybe it was her-,

"Regulus Black was in my house unlike your father, yes. I must say I would have liked the set." Lyra was sure that he didn't know he said that last part out loud so she ignored it by glimpsing at the pictures once more before Dumbledore came bouncing back in.

"Well Horace I believe that it's time for us to go but it was nice seeing you again. Let's go." Dumbledore sighed and Harry gave Lyra a sly stunned look. Lyra shrugged a shoulder and followed Dumbledore.

"It was nice to meet you." Harry stated.

"Yeah, goodbye Sir." Lyra added but the second their feet touched the stone path, the small group heard Slughorn shouting for them.

"Ok! I'll do it but I'm expecting a raise and my old office... I'm getting too old for this." He muttered before closing the repaired door. Lyra glanced at Dumbledore with an arched eyebrow.

"Sir, what was all that about?"

Dumbledore looked down at the pair who were walking beside him and smiled.

"Slughorn likes to collect people and you two, especially you Harry, will be the prized jewels of his collection." Lyra frowned and rolled her eyes. She was a girl, not a trophy.

* * *

Lyra, Harry and Dumbledore arrived in the front yard of one of Lyra's most favourite places – The Burrow. She smiled up at the crooked building for a few seconds before realising that Dumbledore and Harry had started a slow walk towards the door.

"Before you go inside, I want to say a couple of things." Dumbledore muttered and both Harry and Lyra stopped to listen.

"As you know, the _Daily Prophet_ and most of the world have guessed about what had occurred that night at the Ministry. I want to tell you that the only people to know the truth are standing right here. Others have purely guessed correctly."

"Do we tell anyone else about the prophecy?" Harry asked but Lyra was too busy daydreaming to listen to the rest of the conversation. She simply stared up into the starry sky thinking about what had happened over the summer. She knew she should tell Dumbledore about what had happened and the only possible and available time for that was now.

"-should be arriving later today but... I never told you this." Harry smirked at Dumbledore while Lyra bit her lip.

"Sir, during the holidays some things have been happening and I don't know how or why and I was wondering if you knew."

Dumbledore gave her a hard searching look before nodding. His fingers intertwined gently as they dropped down to his side. "Yes Miss Black, I know why and how but here and now isn't the right time. I believe you should need lessons like Mr Potter."

Lyra nodded and listened to Dumbledore's final orders for the pair. He gave them a soft smile before knocking on the door, muttering a few words and departing just as Lyra and Harry were greeted by Mrs Weasley.

"Gracious me, we weren't expecting you two till the morning!" She sighed with relief as she gave them both a warm hug. Lyra wondered who else knew of this plan of her staying here in which she was not included in it herself. She smiled and turned around to see Tonks sat at the table drinking a steaming cup of tea.

"Tonks!" Lyra chimed to the woman who seemed to brighten before her very eyes. Tonks stood up and hugged Lyra with an extra squeeze.

"I got your letter a couple of hours ago, I haven't had time to reply but I'm so glad we got to see each other." She told her as Lyra and Harry joined the table.

"It's ok, I wasn't expecting one for a few days – have you spoken to Remus?"

Tonks's fingers tightened around her mug as she replied with a meek, "No." Lyra nodded and accepted a bowl of French onion soup from Mrs Weasley. Both her and Harry wolfed it down quickly as they never noticed how hungry they were.

"I will see you later." Tonks muttered as she wished them all a goodbye. Lyra mouthed, "Write to me soon," just as she walked out of the door. Harry frowned and leant over towards Lyra who was biting her lip.

"Does she seem down to you?" Harry asked and Lyra nodded. The pair soon finished their soup with the arrival of an exhausted Mr Weasley adding to their shock since the head of the Weasley family had finally gain his well-earned promotion.

"Off to bed now. You both look shattered. You'll have to share Fred and George's room since they're sleeping above their new shop." Molly yawned as they headed up the steep stairs hoping that they wouldn't creak.

They shuffled into the twins' bedroom that seemed to be full to the brim with cardboard boxes but neither of them minded. They were just thankful for a comfy bed.

"Right... Is this Fred or George's bed?" Harry asked quietly as he collapsed onto the left bed.

"Does it matter? I think I've got Fred's anyway?" She mumbled and Harry chuckled.

"How do you know?"

"He's carved his name onto the h-h-headboard." She yawned loudly. Lyra shrugged and fell onto the right one. She stripped off her shoes and socks and scuffled underneath the sheets just as Harry closed the curtains. They lay in bed for a few seconds and Lyra decided to ask him something.

"Do you want to tell Ron and Hermione about the prophecy or shall I?"

Harry blinked and she saw his emerald eyes glint.

"Together?"

Lyra smiled and let her eyes flutter, "Together."


End file.
